


Cling To You

by abovethesmokestacks



Series: Cling To [1]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, so many terms of endearment, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks/pseuds/abovethesmokestacks
Summary: He walked in like he owned the place, confident and with an easy smile on his lips, catching the attention of every girl in the crowded dance hall and the disdain of most every guy. People were dressed in their best; shoes shined and hair gelled, and here came this guy in worn jeans that hung off his hips, a shirt with the top two buttons undone and smears of something that looked like oil, a pair of leather boots on his feet. He stuck out like a sore thumb, yet drew girls to him like bees to honey. Each got that same wide smile and appreciative glance, each got a dance and an opportunity to feel special.And then he came to you.





	Cling To You

**Author's Note:**

> I am horribly backlogged crossposting fics, but here, have some Hal-smut with a sequel to follow.

_“Care for a dance, sugar?”_

Five innocent words from an all but innocent mouth. The stranger had been dancing with girls all night, and you had watched with just a small measure of envy how he held them tight, hands splayed across their backs as he led them, leaning in every so often to whisper in their ears and accidentally press his lips against their soft skin. You had held no illusions about being anything but a wallflower at the dance, reluctantly changing into your one good dress and slightly scuffed heels at your friend’s insistence, spurred on by your mother who thought you deserved a night off from chores and commitments.

He walked in like he owned the place, confident and with an easy smile on his lips, catching the attention of every girl in the crowded dance hall and the disdain of most every guy. People were dressed in their best; shoes shined and hair gelled, and here came this guy in worn jeans that hung off his hips, a shirt with the top two buttons undone and smears of something that looked like oil, a pair of leather boots on his feet. He stuck out like a sore thumb, yet drew girls to him like bees to honey. Each got that same wide smile and appreciative glance, each got a dance and an opportunity to feel special.

And then he came to you, hand outstretched for yours, the warm scent of him washing over you along with his words. You remember stuttering something, it had to have been a yes given how his smile widened and eyes crinkled. Following him to the floor, you could feel the stares burning on your back.  _She’s dancing with him?_  It embarrassed and empowered you in equal measures, bringing a flush to your cheeks that only intensified when he brought you up against him to dance.

If you closed your eyes, it almost felt like being home, like he was one of the farmhands helping you out with your chores. This man had the same build, muscles straining at the sleeves of his dirty shirt, the scent of motor oil and wood and  _man_  wafting from him. His left hand was teetering precariously on the small of your back, just above what would be considered appropriate, while his right held your hand in a light grip, the rough pads of his fingers tickling your skin. You were no wispy porcelain doll, but pressed up against his solid body, you felt small and dainty, secure in his embrace. Leaning your head against his chest, you took a breath and let him lead, let him take control.

“Sugar?”

You were so far off in your thoughts that when his lips brushed against the top of your head you did a very unladylike flinch and nearly clocked him in his chin.

“Goodness, I am so sorry!” you apologized, overcome with the need to run away and hide, but his hands stayed on your back, keeping you close.

“No harm done,” he assured you, tilting his head from side to side. “You seemed a bit preoccupied.”

“Oh…”

Maybe you had been. Maybe your thoughts had wandered a bit, soothed by his presence, into territory you rarely ventured into. Your friend had said it was normal, that everyone fantasized, thought about it. Some, she’d confided, even acted on these thoughts that brought an altogether different flush to your cheeks and set a yearning simmering low in your stomach. The few dates you had been on had been for chaperoned dances back in high school, with bumbling teenage boys from your year at school, stiff and awkward. You had decided it wasn’t for you, and besides, you were in college now and whenever you were home, your family needed your help at the farm. But this… this was more than anything you may have dreamed up, tucked into bed with your own hands wandering under the covers. This was real, visceral.

“You’re doing it again.”

Shaking your head, you gave him a coy smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. What were you saying?”

“I’m Hal.”

You gave him your own name, a shiver travelling down your spine when he repeated it back to you. Where had this man been all your life?”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hal,” you replied, tilting your head coquettishly. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around.”

“Just passin’ through. Been helpin’ out up at the Matthews farm for a coupla weeks.”

That explained the smears on his shirt. Mr Matthews had one of the most temperamental trucks in the county, constantly breaking down and stranding the man on the side of the road. The daughter was a year younger than you, and now that you thought about it, she had been tittering on about some handsome stranger she’d met.

“And you’re only making it to one of our dances now?”

“Oh no, I’ve been here most every weekend. You’re the one I haven’t seen, sweetheart, I had to come ask the prettiest girl in the room for a dance.”

You wanted to protest, to refute him, but you couldn’t deny the sense of pride that swelled in your chest. Prettiest girl in the room. Surely, he had to be fibbing, telling you what you wanted to hear. Compliments weren’t poured over you, there was no frequent praise of your looks, no whistles and requests for dates. Maybe the latter was a misery of your own making, but the rest… Feeling wanted felt good. Feeling wanted by Hal was intoxicating.

“Sweet words, how do I know you mean them?”

He took it as a personal challenge, never once letting you go except to let you twirl around before bringing you back to his arms. Despite longing looks from other girls, he stayed by you, dancing with you and making small talk, teasing you and treating you to the same tender touches he had his other dance partners. Your head felt cloudy from all the kisses he pressed to your neck, and you were sure you were gonna boil in your dress. Hal’s affections set that warm feeling pooling even hotter in your stomach, making you squirm in his arms.

“Somethin’ the matter, sweetheart?”

His breath tickled your ear, his voice low and enticing in a way that made your knees weak and your thighs clench for friction. This was so much more intense than you had thought it would be. You nodded at him, wetting your lips and swallowing to find your voice.

“Just… just a bit hot.”

Hal hummed, the hand on your back wandering upwards until his fingers made contact with the blazing hot skin of your upper back. He traced your spine from the neckline up to the nape of your neck, sending your breathing into a short stuttering inhale, your eyes fluttering shut in response.

“Maybe you’re comin’ down with somethin’?”

“Maybe…”

Sure, you were coming down with something, something you desperately wanted to pursue despite the muted out warning bells that tried to catch your attention. Echoes of  _no respectable young lady…_  and  _you should find yourself a suitable husband…_  were snuffed out when Hal’s hand once again drifted down to the small of your back. He escorted you off the floor, and first you thought you might be going to fetch refreshments, but when he led you through the crowd toward the exit, your stomach did flip. Was he gonna..?

You had no time to finish the thought when the sound of your friend calling out your name brought you back from the scandalous images that flashed through your mind’s eye. Turning, you saw her shuffling her way to you and Hal, a somewhat pleased smile on her face.

“Look at you,” she gushed, giving Hal a thorough one-over. “Told you you’d have fun here.”

“A bit too much,” you lied without a second thought. “I-I’m not feeling well. Hal here’s gonna escort me home, make sure I get there okay.”

Your friend furrowed her brow for a second, looking from you to your gentleman escort and back, and you wished to god she wouldn’t read something into your departure other than what you had told her. If there was any benefit to you not frequenting dances like this, it had to be that when for once you showed up, it wouldn’t be too implausible for you to leave early. Hal following you home would be considered polite, even if he was a stranger.

“You make sure she gets home safe,” she said sternly, turning to Hal. “Or there won’t be a safe place for you in this town.”

“Yes, miss, swear on my ma’s grave.”

You said your goodbyes, exiting the dance hall and setting off toward home, Hal falling into an easy rhythm next to you. Part of you feared that maybe you’d read him wrong, that he really wanted to escort you home, that he was an upstanding man and that you were the one with an ulterior motive completely unbefitting.

“Sorry about that,” you mumbled, clasping your hands together demurely. “She… she can be a little intense.”

“No trouble. She cares about you. I’d be more worried if she didn’t try to bust my balls, pardon my language.”

You giggled at his colourful expression, quickly walking ahead of him a few feet and twirling around to face him. “And what if you give her reason to… bust your balls?”

“Well, she’ll have a hard time catchin’ me. I’m leavin’ tomorrow, got a train to catch east.”

Oh. That was… You weren’t sure if you were disappointed, you’d only just met him. It wasn’t as if you were nursing any hopes of going steady with dates every weekend, chaste kisses on the porch as he saw you home and introducing him to your parents. He was… He was here now, and tomorrow he wouldn’t be.

“Tired of our little town?” you inquired, looking around.

True, there wasn’t a lot to your home, but you still felt a small sense of pride in it.

“Nah, sugar, just time for me to move on. Got a job waitin’ for me and I need to be on time,” he drawled, a crooked smile drawing the corner of his lip upward. “Such a shame though, now that I’ve met the prettiest girl this town has to offer.”

Again with the flirtatious remarks, and away from the packed dance hall it was easier to bask in them even as the blush crept up your cheeks. Hal had to see it even in the dusky evening light, his eyes zeroing in on you. With every short and measured step you took backwards, mindful of your heels, he took a long step forward, stalking closer and closer to you. Soon enough, he had you enveloped in his arms again, your foreheads touching. You moved in short jerks, trying to find each other until finally your lips met, nipping at each other frantically. It was exhilarating, your body buzzing as your teeth clashed and Hal’s hands fisted into the material of your dress. You’d barely had a boy kiss you before, let alone with such passion, and standing on the road like this, where anyone could see you… Maybe you were feeling a bit daring, but not this much.

“Sugar? Somethin’ the matter?”

He kept pressing kisses along your throat, coaxing pleasured whines from you as you tried to gather your thoughts.

“Maybe… Maybe we should… should give you,  _ah!_  a proper… sendoff,” you breathed, winding your arms around his neck.

You could feel his smile against your skin before giving you a sharp nip. Hal pulled away from you, taking your hand and pulling you off the road and onto the field. It was in the middle of the summer, a pleasant heat wave gracing the area. The ground was dry, yet still soft enough that your modest heels sank into the soil, making the trek across the field uneven. You tried keeping your shrieks of surprise quiet when you almost fell over.

“Where are we going?” you hissed, leaning to the side to avoid getting whipped by stalks of wheat.

“To make our own party,” he called back, veering left.

You made your way through the field, coming out near a group of barns, Hal motioning for you to stay while he tiptoed away to survey the buildings. He returned withing minutes, pulling you along into one of them. It was empty, save for bales of hay and a few derelict pieces of furniture.

“Romantic,” you remarked, taking in your little refuge.

“Hmm, don’t think you woulda gone off with me if you were lookin’ for romantic, sugar…” Hal came up behind you, pulling you flush against him.

“And what am I looking for then?”

Shuddering, you could feel him inch his right hand upward, stopping just under your breast, his lips nipping at the shell of your ear.

_“Things that go bump in the night.”_

With that, you turned around in his arms, finding his lips to kiss him again. However inexperienced you were, however nervous the thought made you, you wanted nothing more than for this to happen. No dates, no courting, no planned deflowering in your bedroom with a respectable boy from a respectable family. One night, quick and passionate. No awkward run-ins tomorrow. Your parents expected you to be home late, your friend thought you had gone home.

Hal pulled you in closer, and you could feel his arousal through his jeans, a short gasp escaping you. Your thighs clenched again on instinct, craving, yearning for more of him.

“Clothes…” you muttered, running your hands over his torso.

That much you knew. Clothes needed to go. Your fingers trembled, the buttons on his shirt slipping between them, and you wished you could just rip the thing open. Hal let go of you, nestling between you to make quick work of his belt and jeans. You bit your lip, glancing down to see him push the trousers and his underwear just down his hip, his hard member bobbing sedately up and down.  _Shit._  This was happening.

Unable to tear your eyes away, you watched as Hal took himself in hand, pumping himself a couple of times before crouching slightly to let his hands stroke up along your thighs, pushing the hem of your dress upward. Breath hitching, you tried to inhale but the air wouldn’t go down your lungs.

“Sugar? Sugar, you need to breathe.”

You nodded mutely, drawing in air through your nostrils, trying to do it as calmly as you could.

“Oh, sugar… This your first time?”

Your cheeks now felt like they were burning, shame bubbling up at the way he said it, like you were something to be pitied. Of course he’d be used to more experienced girls, of course he’d expect you to know what to do. You let your hands fall to your sides, clenching your fists and waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“Sweetheart… look at me.” Even in your shame, you couldn’t resist his gentle voice, willing you to bend to his wishes. “There you are.”

Of course you looked, of course you did. His eyes looked darker in the poor lighting, the blue of his iris nigh invisible. His expression was softer, a bit of the passionate edge having bled out, but he was still looking at you like you were the most precious thing he had seen.

“Tell me to stop and I will. I’ll walk you home, I won’t even kiss you goodnight unless you want me to.”

“No, I… I want to. I-” You huffed out a breath in frustration. Talking about it like this, with him still exposed and your own experience laid bare was infuriating. You wanted this, you truly did. But you wanted it to happen, not waste time talking. “Please,” you pleaded, hugging your midriff.

Hal placed a sweet kiss to your forehead. “Baby, I wouldn’t- I feel silly for taking you here now. Shouldn’t I be sweet talkin’ you in your room, or somethin’?”

“This isn’t the spring formal, and good luck trying to get into my room with my parents home,” you sniped, glaring at him.

“Sorry, sugar, I’m just sayin’. It’s your first time, shouldn’t it be, I dunno, more-”

“You said it yourself. I wouldn’t have gone off with you if I wanted romantic.”

Hal regarded you for a few seconds, his jaw clenching and unclenching before bringing you in close and kissing you until you could feel your toes tingling. His hard-on was pressed up against your stomach, and you could feel it throb dully through your dress. You moaned through the kiss, following his lead when Hal began backing you up, yelping when you felt the prickling of hay against the back of your calves.

“Oh god, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he sighed against your lips, taking up your previous task of unbuttoning his shirt.

He had more luck than you had, shrugging out of it only seconds later and hanging it over your shoulders. When you gave him a peculiar look, he only smirked and let his hands wander again under the shirt and over your dress until he found the zipper of your dress.

“I wanna see you, sugar, all of you. But I can’t let you get pricked by hay and messin’ up all this pretty skin. I may not be an Ivy League gentleman, but I ain’t a barbarian either.”

“Hal, you don’t need to- I don’t care.”

“Nuh-uh, baby… Maybe it won’t be romantic, but I’ll be so damn good for you. Gon’ make you feel so good, sugar.” His words slurred a bit, his fingers finding the slider and pulling it down.

You let him undress you, caressing the capped sleeves down your arms until the dress fell to your feet in a rustling heap, leaving you in your underwear. It was not fancy, and any other time you might have been a little self-conscious about the plain cotton that now hid the most intimate parts of you from him, but Hal gave you no time for such thoughts. In a second, his hands were back on you, unhooking your bra and sliding it off before kneeling to hook his thumbs into your panties and pull them down.

Standing there in nothing but Hal’s shirt that hung just past your bottom and did little to cover what you had been taught should be covered, you did your best not to flake and run. He still kneeled before you, eyes skating over your form with adoration and lust. Pulling you to him, he pressed a gentle kiss just above your mound, nuzzling the soft skin.

“Lie down for me,” Hal urged, gently pulling down on your thighs.

Obliging, you sat down, making sure that the shirt covered you before sliding back a bit. Your calves were still bent and resting against the bale you were lying on, and you looked to Hal for some kind of advise on whether this was good. At first he said nothing, merely stood there looking at you, chest heaving. Slowly, he inched forward on his knees until he was right in front of you. With steady movements, he lifted your legs, first your left and then your right, up onto the hay, encouraging you to shuffle ever so slightly backwards. You let him mold you like clay, adjusting you, humming when he got you right where he wanted you.

“Lie back, sugar…”

Hal held your gaze until you did as he asked, leaning back onto the hay. What was that silly thing people told women about to have sex?  _Close your eyes and think of England._  Maybe you wouldn’t dedicate your thoughts to some country on the other side of the ocean, but closing your eyes seemed as good idea as any.

Strong hands parted your legs, but where you expected to feel him crawling up your body to settle between your thighs, instead you felt featherlight kisses being pressed along them, inching ever closer to your core. Gulping for air, you tried to close your legs, but he held them open, gently exerting pressure to keep them parted.

“H-Hal?” you stuttered, eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

“Shh, sugar…” he hushed against you, barely loud enough for you to hear. “Gonna make you ready. Just relax, it’ll feel good, I promise.”

Swallowing, you willed the tension to slowly bleed from your muscles, synching your breathing to his kisses, slow inhales and exhales that only faltered when he pressed one final kiss right to your core.

“That’s right… Oh, honey, I’m gonna taste you, see if you’re as sweet here as you look.”

The next moment you felt his tongue languidly drag up your slit, parting you to his gaze. You bit your lip trying to suppress the moan that wanted to claw its way up your throat. This… this was not something you’d heard of. Did- Was this-

Words failed as he laved up and down, wetting you and caressing you in the most intimate way. Breathing became a chore, your body seemingly floating in some unknown expanse, occasionally tipping on its side as his tongue dipped into you or flicked over that sensitive nub you’d found out on your own could bring you so much pleasure. All through it, Hal kept murmuring sweet words to you, winding you up like a coil to snap at his discretion.

“Oh, sweetheart, you taste so good, god, I could stay right here all night… Shit, you’re so beautiful.”

“Hal… please,” you begged, your voice a mere whine.

He let out a chuckle, taking one last lick up your slit. “Mmm, I think you’re ready. Got you all wet and nice.”

Finally you felt him shift, standing up. “Aw, sweetheart, look at you. Open those eyes for me.”

Blinking a couple of times, you looked upon him again, drawing a breath. He towered over you, a glorious vision of muscles and masculinity, lazily licking his lips of your essence. Easing his jeans and underwear further down, he kneeled between your legs, situating himself as he wanted. Leaning down, he brought you in for a kiss, tongue slipping out to tease against your lips until you opened for him. You could feel him, hard and ready, against your core, ready to push forward.

“Hal…”

“Easy. ‘m right here, darlin’. This might hurt, but I’ll go slow, wanna make this good for you.”

At your nod, he took a steadying breath, pressing into your wet heat. Your breath hitched, because yes, it kinda hurt. It was a stretch you couldn’t have imagined, a drag of skin against skin slowly moving into you. At the same time, it tingled, the slickness easing the slow push, sending sparks of pleasure up your spine. He paused, and for a second you thought it was done, but the way he let out a shaky breath, resting his weight on his elbows to rest against your naked breasts rid you of that illusion.

“Shit. Shit, shit, baby…” he rambled breathlessly, teeth catching on your skin. “God in heaven, you feel so good, I gotta- I need- Are you okay?”

Adjusting as best you could, you bit back a whine as his length shifted in you, nudging against a spot that sent a full-body shiver through you. You nodded furiously, not daring to speak for fear it would all come out in gibberish.

“So good, sweetheart, so damn good,” he praised you, pulling out a bit before pushing in again.

The stretching sensation returned, intensified tenfold as he worked the rest of himself into you. When finally you felt the tight curls at the base of his length against your thighs, you could cry out for the overload of sensations coursing through you. You both stilled, revelling in the intimacy, the pleasure mixed with the pain. You clenched experimentally, more than a little pleased at the gasp you pulled from him and how his muscles tensed.

“Don’t tease, baby. Shit, I won’t be able to do this the way you deserve if you keep that up.”

“Then show me what I deserve.”

He groaned, a low rumbling that you could feel in your chest, and he slowly pulled back, almost all the way out before slowly surging forward again. It was a slow rhythm that drove you crazy, the pain melting away little by little, leaving only the pleasurable drag and the electrical jolt that sparked up when he hit that one spot inside you. Before long, you were keening, legs wrapped around his waist to urge him on. He kept the rhythm teasing, alternating between long, slow pushes and pulls, and quick thrusts that jolts you backwards. A delicious pressure was building inside of you, one that you couldn’t tamp down, and as much as it frightened you, you didn’t want to stop, didn’t want Hal to stop. The few times you had touched yourself had felt good, but nothing like this, nothing like this pleasure that you feared you would drown in.

“That’s right, sugar, you’re doin’ so good, I can feel you’re close,” Hal panted above you.

“Hal, please, I don’t- I can’t-”

“Shit, I can feel you. Don’t fight it, sweetheart. Hold onto me and just let go.”

With measured thrusts, he angled his hips, making sure he was hitting your spot over and over, knocking your breath out of you. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting the pleasure to end, you heeded his words, snaking your hands around his neck and tightening your legs around him, clinging to him as your world fell apart, waves of pleasure undulating through you, pulling you apart and putting you back together. It felt like an eternity and a blink of an eye all at the same time, your strength failing you as your limbs fell to the hay.

“Shit, shit. Oh god, sugar, I can’t hold on for much longer.”

Hal’s voice sounded muted above you, he was still moving inside you, the feeling of it too much.

“Please…” you whimpered, not sure if you wanted him to stop or keep going.

“I’m here, god, I’m right here with you, baby. Gonna… I’m so close. Fuck!”

He pulled out so suddenly it racked your body. His breathing was frenzied, and you lifted your head enough to see him taking himself in hand again, jerking his hardness so fast the movement almost blurred. With a hoarse cry, he came, spilling himself in the hay below, his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

Huffing, he moved your legs to fall down beside you, spent and satisfied. His arm curled around you, pulling you close so he could slowly mouth along your neck, drawing contented hums from you.

“That what you wanted, sugar?” he whispered in your ear.

“That and more,” you replied, wiggling your fingers and clenching your fist to find your body again.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You snickered. “I doubt I’ll forget this for a couple of days. But no, I’m not hurt. I… I feel… I don’t know what I feel.”

“Comin’ will do that to you, darlin’.”

Squirming in his arms, you turned to face him, nuzzling against him. “I know you’re leaving, and I know I don’t have any right to beg you to stay. I won’t, I just… Remember me? It sounds silly, and I feel like a little girl for asking, but please?”

“Oh, sugar…” He kissed you sweetly, his hand drawing soothing circles over your back. “I couldn’t forget this if I tried.”


End file.
